


Mind Reader (Version 2)

by LarryPhanGirl



Series: Mind Reader Versions [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Time, Fluff and Smut, Love Confessions, M/M, Mind Reading, Riding, bottom!Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-06-27 12:18:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15685296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LarryPhanGirl/pseuds/LarryPhanGirl
Summary: Cas can read minds and watch dreams. Dean doesn’t remember Cas telling him that so he’s confused when Cas starts acting weird around him.This is the dirty version!!





	Mind Reader (Version 2)

**Author's Note:**

> I hope y’all like it! I’m sorry if it sucks...

    Dean always keeps his thoughts and feeling to himself. He just doesn’t want to burden anyone. That strategy worked until he met Cas, the annoying angel in a trench coat. He always knows when Dean is in his own head and bottling things up, and he always brings it up. “Dean,” Cas’s deep smooth voice always knocks him out of his thoughts. “Are you alright? You zoned out.”

 

    Dean scoffs and spins around in his chair to face the other way. “Shove it, Cas.” Typical response he gives to Cas’ questions. Cas never gives up, however. He pats Dean’s back. “Cas, I said shove it. Leave me alone,” Dean throws Cas’ hand off his back and quickly walks into another room. Thankful for the bunker and his own room, Dean locks the door and throws himself on his bed. He pops in some earbuds and blasts some music, trying to drown out his thoughts. 

 

    He enjoys a blissful 10 minutes alone before Cas blows up his phone with numerous calls and text messages. He answers the phone after the 15th call. “What the fuck do you want?” 

 

    The angel on the other end laughs. “Hello to you too. Sam and I are going on a grub run. Wanna come with?” 

 

_ I’m relaxing, you idiot. Why would I want to go to the grocery store?  _ “No thanks. Get some some pie, please.” 

 

    Cas sighs. “I’ll get pie,” he says and hangs up. Dean hears the bunker’s front door close a few minutes later and he starts his music back up again. He closes his eyes and lets his mind wander. 

 

~~**~~ 

_ Cas slowly makes his way into the room. He walks so slowly yet purposefully. Gracefully. His suit is form fitting, accentuating every curve of Cas’ body. His trenchcoat gently blowing in the wind from his steps. Dean’s heart thumps against his chest as he watches Cas get closer to his bed. The room is silent, except for Dean’s heavy breathing.  _

 

_     “Hello Dean,” Cas whispers, placing a hand gently on Dean’s head. He runs his fingers through Dean’s hair and gets on his knees in front of the bed. “You’re stressed, dear. So much pain in your eyes.” Cas places his other hand on Dean’s chest, right above his heart. “You’re heart is racing,” Cas whispers, moving closer to Dean’s face.  _

 

_     Their lips are almost touching. They can feel each other’s small puffs of air as they breathe. Cas pushes a piece of hair out of Dean’s eye. “God, just kiss me,” Dean whispers, his tone conveying his utmost impatience.  _

 

_     Cas just chuckles. “But I’m not God. Is that who you want to kiss you?” Dean growls deep in his chest because Cas just won’t get any closer. Cas’ eyebrows shoot up. “Getting a bit too impatient there. Relax.”  _

 

_     Dean has had enough. He grabs each side of Cas’ face and pulls him closer. Their lips touch softly. Cas’ breathing hitches and Dean pushes closer. “Dean-“ _

 

_     Dean crashes his lips onto Cas’. A moan erupts from deep within Cas as Dean pulls him onto his lap. Dean’s hand trails down Cas’ backside, stopping at his bum and squeezing gently. “Dean, wait.” Cas pulls away and looks down at Dean. “We need to lock the door,” Cas starts laughing. He pulls his fingers through Dean’s hair. “We don’t Sam to walk in.”  _

 

_     “Oh, you’re right…” Dean looks over at the door. “You’re on top so you go lock it.” Cas scoffs and hops off Dean’s lap. He locks the door then turns around to look at Dean but he doesn’t move. Dean waits three seconds then groans. “Aren’t you coming back?”  _

 

_     Cas shakes his head and stays put. “You made me get up and you didn’t even get naked? Unacceptable,” he chuckles and crosses his arms playfully. Something clicks in Dean’s mind.  _ **_He wants some domination play. Two can play at that game._ **

 

_     Dean stands up and quickly strips naked. He stops before he throws his boxers in the corner. He looks at Cas slyly. He smirks and drops the boxers gently. He takes a step closer to Cas. “Is this what you wanted?” A blush creeps up Cas’ neck to his cheeks. “I’m naked. I’m standing up.” Dean gets even closer to Cas but dips forward to whisper in his ear. “Or would you rather have me bent over the bed, begging and pleading for your cock?”  _

 

_     Cas’ eyes widen and his breathing becomes quicker. “I like the bent over option.” Dean’s hands slam the door behind Cas, making Cas wedged between Dean’s arms. Cas jumps a little at the noise and looks into Dean’s eyes. Dean’s eyes are dark with lust but there’s a twinkle of playfulness behind the lust.  _

 

_     “Now I’m naked and you’re not. What’s up with that?” Dean grabs the collar of Cas’ trench coat and shoves it off his body, the rest of his clothes quickly following suit. Cas is too stunned to move. He just watches as Dean disrobes him. Dean pulls Cas back to the bed.  Cas takes a moment to study Dean’s body. Dean blushes at the appraisal look and pulls Cas on top of him. “Alright, can we get on with it? Getting blue balls here.” Cas just smiles and climbs over Dean.  _

 

_     He slowly slides down Dean’s body, placing small kisses in a line down to his thighs. Cas kisses Dean’s inner thighs and his tip. Cas opens his mouth and- _

__

_ ~~**~~  _

 

    Dean is awoken by a hard slap against his chest. “Hey, what the fuck?!” He groggily yells. “Can’t a guy nap in peace?” He opens his eyes and rubs the blurriness away. He looks up at his assailant’s face. “Cas, seriously. Leave me alone.” Cas’ face is a dark red, the blush creeping to his neck. Dean throws him a confused look. “You okay?” 

 

   Cas just stares at Dean, his face getting redder and his breathing getting faster and deeper. “I gotta go. There’s a pie for you in the kitchen.” Cas runs out of the room, bumping into the door frame in the process. 

 

_ What the fuck was that? He’s acting weird,  _ Dean thinks to himself. He gets out of bed and rubs the sleep from his eyes. “Cas?” Dean says as he walks out of his room. 

 

    Sam pops his head out into the hallway. “Cas left. He was actually in kind of a rush. Did you punch him and/or hurt his feelings?” Sam laughs and closes his door behind him. He leans against his door and crosses his arms. 

 

    “No, I didn’t do anything! He woke me up from my nap and then he seemed nervous and embarrassed,” Dean says and shrugs. “I didn’t do anything! I was nice enough.” 

 

    “Well, I’ll call him and try to get him to come back. Go enjoy your pie. Cas almost killed the kid working there cause they had no pie,” Sam laughs, shaking his head. “Kid looked like he was gonna pee his pants! Cas made him call a bakery and had them hand deliver a pie!” 

 

    Dean goes to the kitchen to check out his pie.  _ My special pie that Cas almost beat up a kid to get,  _ Dean thinks. A smile creeps onto his face before he can stop it.  _ Special, this pie.  _ He sits down and digs into the pie, the flavor of cherry bursting all around his tastebuds. A low moan escapes him.  _ This is the best damn pie ever. My special pie is the best.  _

 

    Ten minutes later, the pie is gone and Dean’s stomach is filled. He throws the tin away and grabs his phone.  _ No messages from Cas. Peculiar, he always texts me with those stupid emojis.  _ He decides to do something he has never done and text Cas first. 

 

**Dean:** Hey dude. U ok? U ran out of the bunker fast. The pie was the best, thx.

 

    Dean throws his phone on the table, his heart thumping against his chest.  _ Why am I so nervous about sending the text?  _ He stares at his screen, hoping it’ll light up and his ‘ding ding’ ringtone will sound out. It only takes a total of three minutes but finally he gets a text back. 

 

**Cas:** I’m alright. Glad you liked the pie. They were out but I went to the bakery and got you their best. 

 

_ That’s it? That’s all I get?  _ Dean feels his annoyance rising. He’s fed up. He needs to know why Cas is acting weird. 

 

**Dean:** Ok, wtf dude? U r being so weird. U r usually awkward but this is a whole new level. What’s up with u?

 

    This time, there’s an almost immediate reply. 

 

**Cas:** I’ll be over in a few minutes. We need to talk. 

 

    Dean’s eyes dart to the front door. “Sam!” he calls out. “Cas will be here any minute!” Sam walks into the kitchen and immediately starts cleaning up the crumbs from Dean’s pie. Dean rolls his eyes but otherwise ignores his little brother’s antics. Sam plops into a chair and goes through his phone. “Dating sites?” 

 

    “Huh?” Sam looks up, his eyebrows furrowed. “No, idiot. I don’t go on dating sites. I’m looking up some info about the creature from our last hunt. I know we killed it and all, but we just barely escaped. I wanna be more prepared if we face it again.” 

 

    “Of course, you nerd. Always researching.” Dean barely has time to finish his sentence before someone taps his shoulder. 

 

    “Hello Dean,” Cas says, appearing behind Dean. Dean whips around, anger forming in his eyes. 

 

    “Cas, what the hell?! You can’t just pop up like that! Almost stabbed you.” Dean gets up and grabs Cas’ arm. “Excuse us, Sam. Me and this trenchcoat baby need to talk.” Dean pulls Cas into his room and locks the door behind him. “So, spill. Tell me what’s up.” Cas stares at Dean for awhile. Dean’s eyes dart to Cas’ lips.  _ Such gorgeous lips,  _ Dean thinks. As soon as he thinks that, Cas’ face gets red and he gets all nervous.  _ Oh fuck.  _ “Can you fucking read minds now?!” Dean explodes, pushing Cas against the wall. “Answer me!” 

 

    “Yes...I can read minds. I always have been able to. I usually turn if off but you’ve just seemed so distracted and distant lately. I wanted to make sure you were okay.” The blush starts creeping down Cas’ neck to his chest, which is slightly visible since Dean’s hand is gripping a fistful of the angel’s shirt. 

 

    Dean’s hand immediately lets go of Cas’ shirt and he takes a step back. “Do you read minds while the person is sleeping too?”

 

    Cas seems pensive.  _ He doesn’t wanna answer the question _ , Dean thinks. “Yes, I can read dreams,” Cas says hesitantly.  _ I knew it.  _

 

__ “Get out,” Dean says, his voice deep and his finger pointing at the door. “Just. Go.” Cas disappears, not wanting to feel the wrath of Dean. Dean flops onto his bed and immediately retreats into his thoughts. 

 

~~**~~ 

 

    “Dean,” Sam says as he busts into his big brother’s room. “We haven’t seen Cas in almost a month. He doesn’t text or call me back. What’d you do to him?” 

 

    Dean throws his brother a bitch face. “Nothing. I don’t know why he wouldn’t be texting you back. It’s not you who was embarrassed by him.” Dean puts down the Greek mythology book he was carrying. 

 

    “You really had no idea he could read minds? I’m pretty sure he even told us that he does. He just doesn’t use it all the time.” Sam grabs the book and flips through it.

 

    “I don’t remember him telling us that.” Dean looks over at his brother. “He really told us?” 

 

    “Yeah like a year ago,” Sam looks up from the book. “Of course, you don’t remember. You don’t remember anything.” Dean just rolls his eyes and heads to the kitchen for a snack. When he turns around from rooting around in the fridge, he finds his trenchcoated angel friend in his personal space. 

 

    “Cas? Personal space.” 

 

    “Sorry, Dean.” Cas takes a few steps back. “I was about to tap on your shoulder but you turned around too fast.” Dean sits at the table and pops a few grapes in his mouth. “Do you want to talk about it?” 

 

    Dean scoffs. “No. That’s the worst idea ever.” 

 

    Cas sits down in front of him. “Please, we need to. I did watch your dream and read your thoughts. I’ve been thinking about it since you realized. I feel terrible. We need to talk it out.” 

 

    Dean throws his grapes back into the bowl. “Fine, let’s talk about it. You saw my dream where we kissed. You listened to my ‘you’re so cute’ thoughts. There, happy? Discussion over.” Dean grabs his grape bowl and throws it into the fridge and stomps his way into his room. Cas follows him, pushing him against his door, fisting Dean’s shirt to hold him there. 

 

    “You are such an idiot.” Cas pushes forward and crashes his lips to Dean’s. He pulls away almost immediately. “Ow,” he blushes and steps away, blushing. “Sorry…” 

 

    “Oh just shut up,” Dean says, smiling wide. He kisses Cas again, this time without the smashing of teeth and the pain. They get lost in the kiss and fall onto the bed. “We’ll get better at kissing,” Dean says, laughing. Cas joins him in the laughter. Dean crashes his lips against Cas’ and this time, they fit together so perfectly. Dean’s hand lays right above Cas’ bum. Cas smirks at him making Dean burst into a full face of blush.

 

    “You can touch. I won’t bite you if you touch me...unless you’re into that,” Cas ends with a wink. He wiggles his bum, making Dean’s hands slide even further down. Dean rubs and squeezes Cas’ bum, logging away the details of his bum.  _ Soft, squishy yet firm and so delicious.  _ As soon as he thinks that, Cas moans softly and blushes hard. “I heard that,” he chuckles. 

 

    Dean blushes and pulls Cas into another kiss to hide his embarrassment. He pulls away after a minute. “Can I ask you a personal question?”

 

    Cas tilts his head but nods. “Of course, babe. Ask my anything.” Dean bites his lip at the pet name. 

 

    “Have you ever had sex with a man? I know you did it with that reaper when you were a human...but did you do it with a man while you  were human?” Dean touches Cas’ neck and chest softly. 

 

    “Nope, only that reaper. I haven’t even had sex while I was an angel, despite your attempts to get me laid at a strip joint near when we first met,” Cas laughs, remembering the event fondly. “Wait have you had sex with men before?” 

 

    “Oh yeah,” Dean smiles. “When Sammy went to college, I kinda drowned my sorrows in sex and I didn’t care if it was a man or a woman, I just needed sex.” Dean looks over to the side, suddenly sad. “That was a dark time.” 

 

    Cas gasps and grabs his human’s face with both hands and makes him to look at him. “I’m sorry you felt that way. But now you have Sammy back in your life.” 

 

    “And I have you!” Dean wraps his arms around Cas and flips so Dean is on top and Cas is looking up at him with wide eyes. “Sad memories won’t diminish my sex drive at this moment. I’ve wanted you forever.”

 

    “I know,” Cas blushes and looks away. “I’ve read your thoughts and dreams for years.”

 

    Dean scoffs and hits Cas on the chest. “You said you turned it off when you were around us!” He pins Cas’ hands above his head and peers down at him. “You lied to me. I should punish you.” Dean wiggles his eyebrows and chuckles. 

 

    However, Cas’ blush deepens and he looks away from Dean. “I think you should.” 

 

    “Should what?” Dean looks at his angel confused. 

 

    “Punish me,” Cas whispers and looks at Dean straight in the eyes. Dean’s eyes widen and he stares open mouthed at Cas. 

 

    “L-later?” Dean says, higher pitched than normal, unable to breathe properly at Cas’ intense stare.

 

    Cas chuckles. “Later then. Now please. We’re both naked. Touch me or just do something!”

 

    Dean snaps out of his trance from Cas’ eyes and clears his throat. “Sorry…” he whispers as he places small kisses all over Cas’ neck and chest. His hand works it’s way down Cas’ side and squeezes his thigh gently. “Is it weird that I’m nervous like it’s my first time?” He looks at the angel below him. “Like, I’ve done this before. Why am I so nervous?” 

 

    Cas laughs and wraps his arms around Dean’s neck. “Because it’s our first time and it actually means something,” he whispers against Dean’s lips. He kisses him deeply and grinds against Dean hard. “Now, please. I’m getting a tad impatient.”

 

    “Okay, sheesh.” Dean slides all the way down Cas’ body but pauses and looks up at him. “You’re not gonna go all angel power and light on me, are you? Cause I don’t wanna be sucking you off and then see a flashing bright light.” 

 

    Cas just shakes his head. “No, Dean. It’ll be alright. Just...please?” Dean hears the slight whine in his voice and he decides to stop teasing. 

 

    Dean wraps his hand around the base of Cas’ cock, eliciting a low groan from his angel partner. Dean slowly moves his hand, wrapping his mouth around the tip and sucking lightly. Cas’ hips buck up, catching Dean off guard so he gags slightly. Dean pulls off and coughs a few times, clearing his throat. “Shit, sorry Dean,” Cas whispers. 

 

    Dean laughs and wipes at his face. “It’s okay babe. Just calm your hips, okay?” Cas nods and takes a deep breath. “Ready now?” Cas gives Dean another nod. Dean wraps his mouth around Cas’ tip again then immediately sinks the whole length to the base into his throat. 

 

    Dean focuses on the feel of his throat quivering against the invading object. He swallows a bit of saliva that is threatening to slip out of his mouth, the movement causing strangled sounds to come out of his partner. Cas’ hand grips Dean’s hair and pulls hard, practically ripping the hair out. Dean immediately slaps the angel’s stomach and Cas’ hand slips away. “Sorry,” he whispers. Dean rolls his eyes and pulls off Cas’ cock completely. 

 

    He wipes his mouth of saliva. “So, how are we gonna do this?” Dean asks, going through his bedside table’s drawer. He takes out a condom and some lube. 

 

    “What do you mean?” Cas sits up on his elbows since Dean is still on his legs. “I thought you knew how to...sex.” 

 

    Dean throws his head back in laughter. “Yes, I know how to sex! I meant, who bottoms and who tops? Like who is gonna get fucked and who’s doing the fucking?”

 

    Cas looks up at Dean with wide eyes. “Oh. I don’t know. I’ve only done it with that reaper...and I topped?” 

 

    Dean leans down and gives Cas a quick kiss. “Don’t worry then. I’ll be happy to bottom since you’ve never done it before. But eventually I’ll have to help you learn how to bottom for me!” Dean is so busy grabbing the lube that he doesn’t see Cas’ eyes water. 

 

    “You mean, that this isn’t a one time thing?” Cas grabs Dean’s arm. Dean stops preparing himself and looks at the angel. 

 

    “Of course not. Why would you think that?” Dean’s voice is soft and low, his usual edge in his voice gone. Cas shrugs and blushes. Dean leans down and whispers in his ear. “I want you every day. But not just sex, I want dates and cuddling and movie nights.” 

 

    “Real boyfriend stuff?” Cas smiles.

 

    “Real boyfriend stuff.” Dean finishes preparing himself and he rolls the condom onto his brand new boyfriend. He grabs Cas’s hands and lays them on his hips. “Ready?” Cas gives him an enthusiastic nod. Dean grips the base of Cas’ cock and positions it. A spark of pleasure lights up Dean’s stomach as Cas sinks into him slowly, opening him up. “Holy shit, dude.” 

 

    Cas chuckles and stops once he’s got every inch inside Dean. “You okay?” Dean doesn’t answer, he just slowly rocks up and down, testing the right spots to hit and how. After a few minutes, his confidence is soaring and he roughly rides Cas, relishing the feeling of Cas’ fingers digging into his bum. The tightening signaling his incoming orgasm starts and he starts riding Cas even faster. No words are said as the two boys come undone together, Dean coating Cas’ chest and Cas releasing into the condom. 

 

    Dean collapses onto Cas’ body, breathing heavily. “I love you,” he whispers in Cas’ ear. “I don’t care if it’s too early to say it. I never follow rules anyway.” 

 

    Cas gives Dean a sleepy grin. “I love you too.”


End file.
